


On board

by thebadwolf



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: A young 15-year-old Velma discovers she is pregnant with Shaggy's baby. She's too scared to tell anyone and decides to hide it, just for a little while.





	1. Chapter 1

Velma Dinkley was fifteen. She was top of her class. When she wasn’t in class she was hanging out with her friends. They did everything from hanging out at the mall to solving crimes. The mystery gang was always being called out to investigate ghost and hauntings. Velma didn’t believe in ghosts. It was never a ghost. Just a man in a mask. Of course, she couldn’t convince her boyfriend of that.

 

She had been dating her friend, Shaggy, for three months. The two of them had wasted no time becoming physical. She hadn’t told her parents that she was sexually active. She was too afraid they would keep her from seeing Shaggy.

 

To the outside viewer, Velma looked like a normal happy and healthy girl. She had friends, a boyfriend, a loving family, and good grades.

 

No one knew the secret she was hiding.

 

Velma Dinkley was around a month and a half pregnant. She couldn’t be sure just far along she was for sure but she guessed it was right around a month and a half. It could have been two months!

 

She hadn’t gotten her period that month. At first, she just assumed it was just late. As the days passed it still didn't show up. She began to panic more and more each day. Velma made up the excuse that she was going to see her optometrist and slipped off to the next town. She couldn't have her friends finding out what was happening. 

 

The young girl had purchased a pregnancy test. She couldn’t look at the clerk as she slid the money over the counter. She didn’t want to see her judgmental look on her face. She slipped off to a public bathroom. She couldn’t wait until she got home to take the test. She needed to know what she was facing. Her heart began to race as she waited until the test finished.

 

**Pregnant.**

 

She was pregnant. She wasn’t ready to be a mother!

 

How was this possible? Shaggy always made sure they had protection. None of the condoms had ever broken. She knew there was a chance they had leaked or Shaggy had been clumsy when he took them off.

 

Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at the test. Her life was over. She was going to be a mother. She was going to graduate high school with a two-year-old child.

 

Shaggy. She had to think about Shaggy! He was planning on going to college next fall. He was going to college in another county. He was planning on studying computers and he was going to get a scholarship through their track program. She was only going to see him on the weekends.

 

If he found out she was pregnant he might stick around. She loved the idea of him going to school closer but it wasn’t what Shaggy wanted. He wanted to that computer program since it was focused on making video games.

 

What was she going to do?

 

She couldn’t tell anyone! Her parents would overreact and her dad might kill shaggy. Shaggy would turn down the college of his dreams. Daphne and Fred would encourage her to tell her parents.

 

She was all alone. She had no one to turn to.

 

At that moment Velma came up with a plan. She wasn’t going to tell anyone for a while. She could hide it for a while. She often wore baggy sweaters. That would cover up the weight gain for a while but it wouldn’t work for long. She wouldn’t be able to hide it in her gym clothes. As soon as she started showing people would start asking questions. She would have to figure something out.

 

She knew her unborn baby needed medical attention. Pregnant women always seemed to be going to the doctor.

 

She wouldn’t hide it that long. Maybe another month. She just needed a little time to accept what she had gotten herself into. She needed to figure out what her plan was going to be. Would she even be able to finish high school? Would her parents help her?

 

Fear gripped her. What if they didn’t want to help her? What if they threw her out and left her to take care of herself?

 

 **No**. They wouldn’t do that.

 

Velma struggled to hold back her tears as she dressed for school. She dried her eyes on her sleeve before putting her glasses on.

 

“Velma!” her mother called. “You’re running late.”

 

Velma grabbed her backpack and quickly headed out of the bedroom. Everything was going to work out. It had to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Velma groaned as she slammed her locker closed. She was beyond tired and sick to her stomach. She hasn't vomited yet but she was nauseous all the time. She was only two months in and she already felt like she needed a day off from school. Her friends were standing next to her talking about some kind of ghost sighting. It sounded like they were interested in checking it out. 

 

Uh. She was in no mood to go ghost hunting. She just wanted to go home, get some extra sleep, and study for her math test. 

 

“Velma!” Daphne said breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

The young girl started to open her mouth to ask her what she wanted but she didn't get the chance. Her stomach began to churn at the thought of talking. She quickly ran the other direction towards the bathroom. She needed to vomit. 

 

Velma could hear someone following her. She didn’t give it a second thought as she rushed into the bathroom. She didn't have time to stop and talk to them. She didn't even have time to close the stall door as she dropped to her knees. She began to empty her stomach. 

 

“Velma!” Daphne was shouting as she reached down to hold her hair back. “I got you, girl. Hold on.”

 

Velma didn’t care move until she was sure she was done. She ripped off a bit of toilet paper and cleaned her face. Her friend released her as she flushed the toilet.

 

“Thanks,” Velma said walking out of the stall.

 

“Are you sick?” the older girl asked. “Let’s go see the nurse. She can call your mom.”

 

“No!” she shouted before she could stop herself.

 

Not the nurse! Not her mom! She couldn’t have any of them knowing she was sick. What if they found out she was pregnant? She wasn't ready for that!

 

Daphne stood looking at her with a shocked look. She couldn’t understand why her friend was panicked. It looked to her like she just had a bad case of the flu. It was going around after all.

 

“Just don’t tell anyone I was sick alright?” the girl practically begged.

 

“What’s going on?” the older girl questioned. 

 

Velma knew she wasn’t going to hide her problem from her best friend. She had already caught her vomiting. Why did she get some defensive about her getting the nurse? She should have just let her. She could have played it off as the flu.

 

The girl jumped at the sound of the bell ringing. 

 

“Come on,” Velma said. “Last period.”

 

To her surprise, Daphne stepped in front of her and blocked the way. It seemed like she wasn’t moving until she got an answer. 

 

“Velma,” she warned. “Tell me what is going on or I’ll call your mother right now.”

 

“If I tell you then you can’t tell anyone,” Velma said. “I mean it! Not anyone.”

 

“Of course,” Daphne promised. “Just tell me what’s going on. Is...is it Bulimia?”

 

Velma snorted at the thought. Her friend was way off track.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Velma said in almost a whisper.

 

Daphne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her little bookworm friend was pregnant. It just didn’t seem possible. She got the feeling things were physical between her and Shaggy but she assumed they were using protection. 

 

“How far along?” she asked.

 

“About two months,” she said feeling the tears coming on again. 

 

“You have to tell Shaggy,” she said. “And your parents! You need to see a doctor.”

 

“I know,” she said with a sigh. “Look just give me a little longer. I’ll tell them. Please don’t sell me out.”

 

“I won’t,” she said even though she knew she should. “Let’s go to class. We can talk about this later.”

 

Velma nodded. She needed to focus on school. Her school was going to be pretty messed up once the baby was born. She didn’t need to fall behind before the baby was even born.

 

\--

 

The whole ghost story sounded like a bunch of nonsense to Velma. The gang had decided to check out a “haunted” pizzeria. The owner was sure it was being haunted by the ghost of a previous owner. 

 

As she listened to his story she quickly grew angry with herself. WHy had she told Daph anything! Her friend wasn’t going to be able to keep her secret. She was going to tell someone. 

 

What the heck was she doing there? 

 

Velma should be at home studying or resting. She felt dead on her feet. She could really use the extra sleep. She wrapped an around her waist as she listened. 

 

“He died here?” Shaggy asked looking around the pizzeria. “

 

“Rut row,” Scooby said shaking his head. “Raggy ro rome.”

 

“It’s alright Scoob,” Shaggy said wrapping an arm around his dog. 

 

Velma caught Daphne watching her out of the corner of her eye. No doubt she was worried about her. 

 

She quickly dropped her arm from its place around her waist. She wanted to keep her arm wrapped her waist. It was nice to hold it there. It was almost as if she was giving her child a hug but she didn't dare leave it there. Every time she so much as touched her stomach Daph would give her a worried glance. She didn’t need to keep drawing attention to herself. 

 

“Alright guys,” Fred said as the owner left. “We need to search any clues. We’ll have this solved in no time.”

 

Velma smiled as they started to search the pizzeria for clues. For a moment she forgot she was pregnant. She wasn’t a pregnant teen in over her head. She was just Velma, the teen ghost sloth. She was her old self again.

 

“Jinkies!” she cried as she headed into a back office. “I think I found something!”

 

Yes, she had such little time to enjoy herself. She was just going to be herself for a while. She would worry about the baby later. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Velma tried her best to hide her pregnancy over the next few weeks. Christmas was fast approaching. Her family was too busy getting ready for it to notice her weight gain or morning sickness.  It was only a few pounds but Velma noticed it. She’d bought herself some TUMS and prenatal pills. She took to hidding the bottles in her bedroom under her pillow. Her parents didn’t come into her room very often.

 

Every night when she laid in bed her mind was ridden with guilt. She was hiding a big secret from everyone. Daphne was the only one who knew about it. She swore she hadn’t told anyone about it. She felt bad about hiding it from her parents but she felt worse about hiding it from Shaggy. It was his child as well.

 

She knew she needed to talk to him. 

 

She was lying in bed a few days before Christmas when she heard a lit banging at her bedroom window. She glanced up to see Shaggy there shaking in the cold weather. She quickly rushed over and opened the window. 

 

“Get in here!” she said. “My Dad will freak if he catches you in here.”

 

They usually met at her house because of Shaggy’s little sister but they always waited until her parents were out. He’d been almost two weeks since they’d had sex. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said kissing her. “I couldn’t wait to see you, baby.”

 

“Shaggy,” she said closing the window. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Velma couldn’t put it off any longer. She might not be able to tell her parents but she needed to tell Shaggy. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked unable to hide the surprise in his voice. 

 

“Sit down,” Velma said pulling Shaggy over to the bed. “I have something pretty important to tell you.”

 

“You can tell me anything,” he said holding her hands. “What’s going on?”

 

She opened her mouth to speak but find herself unable to get the words out. She felt tears fill her eyes as he looked at the concerned look on his face. 

 

“I’m...I’m pregnant,” she said forcing the words out.

 

“Zoinks...like pre...pregnant?” he stuttered. “Like...baby….baby pregnant?”

 

“Yes,” she said turning her eyes away. “Three months.”

 

Velma couldn’t look him in the eyes. What she was telling him was going to change his life forever. She had ruined both their lives. What if he left her? What if he didn’t want to raise a baby with her?

 

“Do your parents know?” he asked. 

 

“Of course not,” she answered. “I’ve only told Daph.”

 

“Your Dad is going to kill me,” he said shaking his head.

 

_ This couldn’t be real! It had to be some kind of dream! He had always been so careful. How could this have happened? _

 

“That’s why we can’t tell them yet,” Velma said. “You need to make a plan before we talk to them. We need to show them we can handle this.”

 

“I have to change colleges,” Shaggy said as his situation began to sink in. “I don’t want to be so far away from you and my kid.”

 

She could see the disappointment in his eyes. He had been looking forward to it. His whole future was getting messed up because of her. 

 

“The pizza place is hiring,” he said. “I can work there while I’m going to school.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said as the tears began to fall. “I know you were looking forward to this and it isn’t going to happen because of me.”

 

Damn hormones! Ever since she got pregnant she couldn’t stop crying. 

 

“No,” he said pulling her in for a tight hug. “I can still study computers. It isn’t a big deal. I’m going to get a job and go to college here. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

Velma started to feel relief at his words. He wasn’t going to take off and go to college in a different county. He was going to stay nearby and help her raise their child. Part of her was so scared Shaggy wouldn’t want their child. After all, it was a lot for a teenager to handle.

 

“Thank you,” she said calming her tears. 

 

“Can I…” Shaggy asked reaching down to touch her stomach.

 

“Go ahead,” she said chuckling a bit.

 

Shaggy lowered his hand to gently touch her stomach through her sweater. He smiled at the thought of what was growing inside of her. His child. 

 

“In six more months we’ll both we parents,” Velma said. 

 

Six months? It seemed like it was only a breath away. She knew the baby would be here before she knew it. There was so much to get ready. 

 

“Do...do you feel like messing around?” Shaggy asked. 

 

Velma couldn’t help but laugh. She had just told him she was pregnant with his child and he wanted to fool around. 

 

“Alright,” she said. “But we have to be careful. My parents are right downstairs.”

 

“Don’t worry darling,” he said kissing her. “I’ll be quiet.”

 

Velma smiled as Shaggy began to undress. Her parents were pretty good about leaving her alone so she didn’t think they would get caught. Maybe being in Shaggy’s arms were just what she needed.

 

\--

 

The next day at school Velma felt wonderful. Daphne and Shaggy both knew she was pregnant. Shaggy was going to stay nearby and help her raise their child. They were going to have a future together. 

 

She was walking across the courtyard into the school when she noticed Daphne sitting off to herself with his face buried in her phone. Velma quickly raced over to her side. It was chilly outside but not enough to keep them from enjoying the outside.

 

“I told Shaggy,” she said sitting down next to her.

 

“What?” Daph said looking up at her. “You did? How did he take it?”

 

“He shocked,” the younger girl explained. “But he was pretty excited. He’s going to a local college instead of moving away.”

 

“That’s great,” she said looking back at her phone. “Now you can tell your parents together.”

 

“Are you mad?” the pregnant girl asked. “My Dad is going to kill Shaggy when he finds out.”

 

Velma frowned as she watched her friend tap away. She leaned over to try and see what she was doing. Daph quickly yanked the phone back. 

 

“Hey!” she said giggling. “I’m doing your Christmas shopping.”

 

“You don’t have to get me anything,” Velma said with a shrug. 

 

“I’m getting something for you and the baby,” the older girl explained. “Have you and Shaggy thought of names?”

 

“I haven’t talked to Shaggy about it,” she admitted. “I’ve been thinking about it myself. If it’s a girl I want to her name her Tabitha. If it’s a boy...maybe Cedric. I’ll have to talk to Shaggy later and get his input.”

 

The thought that had once scared her was starting to make her happy. She was going to be a mother. Her boyfriend was going to be there for her. He was just as scared as she was but he was excited. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Daphne asked lowering her phone. “Wait until the baby is here before you tell your parents?”

 

“Maybe?” she said with a shrug. “I mean...I’m getting more comfortable with it. Maybe I’ll tell me them over Christmas break. My parents are always in a good mood over Christmas.”

 

“Let’s go,” Daph said standing up. “The bell is going to ring any moment.” 

 

Velma and Daphne jumped up from the bench and hurried into class.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't added Velma's younger sister to this. I think she studies at some magic boarding school. I never liked that or her. I have included Shaggy's little sister from A pup named Scooby Doo. I think she appeared in other media.

Velma knew she needed to talk to her mom. There was no way she could talk to her Dad. If her Dad even thought she was having sex he would flip out. She was his baby girl. She always would be. Plus, he really didn’t like Shaggy. 

 

On Christmas eve she found her mother in the kitchen baking cookies. Her father was out doing some last minute shopping. It was the perfect chance to take to her. She didn't have to worry about her father overhearing her news.

 

“Are you busy Mom?” she asked leaning against the kitchen table.

 

“Of course not,” she said as she kept mixing batter. “I’m just making Santa’s cookies.”

 

“Mom I’m fifteen,” she said sitting down at the table. “I don’t believe in Santa.”

 

“I know,” she laughed. “But it’s still fun. What did you need honey?”

 

“I just wanted to talk to you,” she said. 

 

_ Come on. Just do it! _

 

“Anything, in particular, you want to talk about?” she asked as she started to drop out cookies onto the cookie sheet.

 

“Shaggy,” she explained. “I wanted to know what you think of him.”

 

“I like him,” she said dropping the empty bowl into the sink. “He’s a good kid. I know your father has his issues but he’ll come around.”

 

“I...I think I love him, Mom,” Velma said. 

 

She watched as her mother’s shoulders tensed up a bit. After a moment they relaxed. Her mother didn’t say anything as she put the cookies in the oven. She set the time and then sat down across from Velma.

 

“I knew this talk was coming soon enough,” she said picking up her cup of coffee. “I take it that you...I take it that you want to talk about getting on birth control.”

 

_ No Mom. It’s too late for that.  _

 

“No,” she said shaking her head. “No birth control. Don’t worry about that.”

 

“Oh,” her mother said letting out a long sigh of relief. “Alright.”

 

“Mom there’s something I need to tell you,” Velma said. “I...I want to spend Christmas day with Shaggy.”

 

_ Uh! Stupid Velma. Why did she say that? _

 

“Oh,” her mother said as her face fell. “We always spend Christmas together.”

 

“I know,” Velma said. “It’s just...he’s starting college next year and we’ll see each other a lot less. I'd like to spend some time with him.”

 

“I see,” her mother said. “Alright. You can head over there tomorrow morning. We’ll open gifts when you get back.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Velma said jumping up from the table. 

 

Velma walked up to her room and flopped face down on her bed. 

 

_ She’d been so close! She had almost told her!  _

 

Her mother had looked so worried when she thought she was going to talk to about sex. Her mother wasn’t going to be able to handle it. She was going to freak when she told her the truth. What if she kicked her out? What would she do then? Where would she go? 

 

“Jinkes,” she moaned. “What am I going to do?”

 

She pulled out her phone and dialed Shaggy’s number. He picked up after only a few rings. 

 

“Hi hun,” he said. “How did it go?”

 

_ Oh yes. She’d told Shaggy she was going to talk to her Mom.  _

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it,” she admitted. “She looked so worried when I told her I needed to talk to her. I couldn’t.”

 

“It’s alright. I haven’t told anyone, not even Scob.” he said in a soft and comforting voice. “Maybe we should tell your parents together.”

 

“No!” Velma said unable to even consider it. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Shaggy. I need to know my parents aren’t going to flip out before I bring you into this.”

 

She was truly worried about Shaggy’s safety. Her father might attack him when he found out about the baby. The stress of all this was starting to wear on her. She didn’t know how much more she could take. 

 

“If that’s what you really want,” he said sounding a bit unconvinced. 

 

Velma could hear the worry in his voice. She knew he wanted her to tell her parents right away. He was worried about her health. She was so young to be going through this. 

 

“I’m going to spend Christmas with you and your family tomorrow,” she explained wanting to change the subject. “My mom already said it’s ok.”

 

“Alright, babe. That sounds great. We’ll have a great time.” he said. “I hate to rush but I’ve got to go. Mom is finishing up dinner.”

 

That made Velma smile. Food always excited her boyfriend so much.

 

“I love you Shaggy,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll figure this out.”

 

“I love you too Velma,” he said. “Try and relax. Don’t get worked up about this.”

 

As Velma hung up the phone she couldn’t help but get worked up. Her boyfriend was just looking out for her. She began fiddling with her phone as she thought about what to do. She had to tell her parents but she just needed to find the right way to do it.  

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Velma couldn’t wait to spend Christmas with Shaggy and his family. She wasn’t going to think about the baby growing inside of her. She was just going to enjoy the holiday. His parents loved having her around and approved of their relationship.

 

She felt a little sick to her stomach as she grabbed the gift she had bought for Shaggy. She’d already thrown up that morning. She forced a little food down in hopes it would calm her stomach. .Her stomach calmed down a bit but the nauseous feeling almost never went away. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she headed over to Shaggy’s house.

 

Since she wasn’t going to be there in the morning her parents were sleeping in. She decided not to wake them. She simply sent her mother a text so that she wouldn’t worry when she woke up.

 

The young teenager knocked on the Roger’s front door. The door opened to reveal a happy looking Maggie standing her there in her pajamas.

 

“Hi Velma,” she said taking her hand. “We’re getting ready to open gifts.”

 

Velma smiled as she followed Maggie into the house. 

 

\--

 

Velma spent most of the day with Shaggy and his family. It was nice to have a fun day where she tried not to think about the baby. Since his family was around most of the time it didn’t give him much a chance to bring it up.

 

She walked into her house and found her parents sitting in the living room watching a movie.

 

“How was your day?” her father asked.

 

“Great,” she answered. “What about you two?”

 

“It was good,” her mother said. “But we’re glad your home. Want to open presents?”

 

“Sure,” Velma said kneeling down next to the tree.

 

It when she reached for the first gift that she felt a cramp hit her. She struggled to hold in a gasp of pain. She focused on unwrapping her gift. She’d had a few cramps here and there but it was never that bad. 

 

“Wow," Velma said as she unwrapped a new cellphone.

 

Her old one hadn’t worked right in months. She was desperately in need of a new one. She felt a wave of guilt as she looked at it. She really didn’t deserve it. 

 

“Everything alright?” her father asked. 

 

“Yeah,” she said setting the phone down. “Just tired.”

 

Velma bit down on her tongue to avoid making any noise when the next cramp hit.  She focused on unwrapped her gifts. Her mother frowned as she watched her daughter. She could tell something was going on with her. 

 

By the time Velma was done unwrapped her gifts, she was sure something was wrong. The cramps hadn’t gone away. They weren’t getting worse but they hurt pretty bad. She glanced up at her parents. Her mother was looking at her with a confused look but her father was too busy watching his movie to notice.

 

“Mom,” Velma said standing up. “Want to go bake some cookies?”

 

Her mother seemed to get the idea she wanted to talk to her alone.

 

“Sure darling,” she said standing up. “That’ll be fun.”

 

Velma stood up carefully an walked into the living room. She didn’t want to give away how much pain she was in. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother rushed over to her and knelt next to her. 

 

“What’s going on?” she asked. “You look like you’re in a lot of pain.”

 

“I’m pregnant Mom,” she admitted as tears filled her eyes. “I tried to tell you last night but I couldn't.”

 

“Oh darling,” she said running a hand through her daughter's hair. “I knew something was wrong. Are you hurting baby?”

 

“Yes,” she said. “I started having cramps that aren’t going away.”

 

“We need to go to the hospital,” her mother said. “We need to make sure everything is alright. I’ll go get a bag together. They might want to keep you. Can you make it to the car?”

 

“Yes,” Velma said relief washing over her.

 

Her mother wasn’t yelling at her. She was just worried about her. With a bit of a struggle, she got to her feet and walked out of the car. She collapsed in the back seat. 

 

Velma’s mother rushed up to her room and started throwing a bag together. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She didn’t even know how far along her daughter was. She rushed downstairs to find her husbands still in the living room.

 

“What’s going on?” he questioned when he saw his wife with a bag. 

 

“Velma is pregnant,” she explained. “I think somethings wrong. I need to take her to the hospital.”

 

“Pregnant?” her husband yelled jumping up. “Did you know about this?”

 

“No,” she answered. “I just found out. I don’t have time to fight you about this.”

 

“I’ll kill that boy,” he growled.

 

“We’ll talk about this later,” she said already headed out of the living room. “Come if you're coming!”

 

“I’m going to see the boy first,” he snarled. 

 

Mrs. Dinkley knew she shouldn’t leave her husband in such a state but she needed to tend to her daughter. Shaggy was going to have to take care of himself.

 

\--

 

Shaggy, Scooby, and Maggie went outside to play in the snow and built a snowman after Velma left. They were almost done when Shaggy heard a car speed up. He glanced up as he rolled up a ball of snow. 

 

A station wagon had pulled up in his driveway. He recognized the car. It belonged to Velma’s Dad. 

 

**Velma’s dad.**

 

Had Velma told her parents?

 

“You!” Mr. Dinkley said getting out of the car. 

 

He was coming right for him. Shaggy gave a yelp looking around. He was never going to make it to the house. Mr. Dinkley was coming at him at full speed. Shaggy quickly rushed to the nearest tree and started climbing up. He struggled to climb up the snowy limbs but managed to get off the ground. He clung to the branches.

 

“Get down from that tree Norville!” the grown man shouted. “Face me like a man! I’m going to rip you apart!”

 

“Raggy!” Scooby shouted running to man. 

 

Scooby growled and bit down on Mr. Dinkley’s pant leg. He began pulling on the fabric. He wanted to get him away from his friend. 

 

“Mom!” Maggie shouted running into the house. “Mr. Dinkley has lost his mind! He’s trying to kill Shaggy!”

 

“Get off me,” Mr. Rogers  said shaking his leg. “Call off your dog!”

 

“Scooby!” Shaggy shouted. “Stop!”

 

Mrs. Rogers couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her son was in a tree clinging to the branches for life. Mr. Dinkley had Scooby attached to his leg and was trying to pull the man away from the tree. Maggie was screaming from the door for her to help.

 

“Scooby!” she said dragging the dog by the collar. “Stop! Maggie get in the house!”

 

The young girl reflexively quieted herself and went into the house. Mrs. Rogers could still see her looking out through the kitchen window. Scooby let go of the man’s pant leg but kept growling.

 

“What is happening?” she demanded looking up at her son.

 

“Tell her!” Mr. Dinkley shouted. “Tell her what you did!”

 

Mrs. Rogers watched as her son’s face fell and he tried to hide his face amongst the bare branches. He couldn’t look his mother in the eyes when he admitted what he had done.

 

“Velma is pregnant,” Shaggy admitted. “She just told me the other day.”

 

“Marcus please let’s handle this like adults. I'm just as annoyed as you are.” Mrs. Rodgers said. “Calm down and let me put Scooby in the house.”

 

Scooby couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Velma was pregnant! His best friend hadn’t told him anything about it. He grumbled as Mrs. Rogers led him back in the house. Once she sure the door was shut she walked back to Mr. Dinkley.

 

“Norville,” she said. “Come down. Mr. Dinkley isn’t going to hurt you. Isn’t that right?”

 

Mrs. Rogers raised an eyebrow and glared at that man. She knew he had every right to be angry but he needed to calm down. Hurting her son wasn’t going to help anyone.

 

“Yes,” he said with a sigh.

 

Shaggy waited a moment before jumping down from the tree. He gave Mr. Dinkley a nervous look. 

 

“She’s in the hospital,” Mr. Dinkley explained. “Her mother is worried something is wrong with the baby. That’s how I found out about it.”

 

“I need to see her,” Shaggy said a feeling of panic rise in him.

 

“You’re riding with me,” he said. “I’m going over to see her.”

 

Mr. Dinkley was starting to calm down. He knew Norville loved his daughter. At least he always acted like he did.  If he killed the boy he wouldn’t be able to help take care of Velma and their child. 

 

Shaggy was very nervous about riding along with him. What if he lost his temper with him again?

 

“I’ll ride along,” she said. “Let me just go tell my husband.”

 

Mrs. Rogers ran back to the house leaving the two men alone. Shaggy quickly looked away from Mr. Dinkley. He couldn’t look the man in the eye. He had messed up Velma’s future. The two of them stood in silence until Shaggy’s mother returned with her purse. The three of them climbed into Mr.Dinkley‘s car.


	6. Chapter 6

Velma was terrified by the time they reached the hospital. Her cramps were still there but had back off a bit. She didn’t want to go into the hospital. She wanted to make sure her baby was alright but she didn’t want to come out as a pregnant. She didn’t want people staring at her and judging her.

 

She closed her eyes and tried not to take in anything around her as she was put in a wheelchair. The young girl let out a whimper as she was taken inside the hospital. She tried not to listen to her mother as she explained her situation.

 

Velma was taken into a small private room and lifted into one of the beds. Equipment was being hooked up to her. She let out a yelp of pain as an IV was inserted into her hand.

 

“Miss Dinkley,” a female voice came into her ears. “I'm Dr. Curtis."

 

Velma didn't say anything. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She was too ashamed of her situation to speak. 

 

"How far along are you?” Dr. Curtis questioned. 

 

“Nearly four months,” she answered slowly opening her eyes.

 

A younger looking doctor was sitting next to her. She was smiling at her and giving her a comforting look. She wasn’t frowning at her. She wasn’t judging her. Velma began to relax at the sight of her.

 

“I think you’re just having some intense Braxton hicks contractions,” the doctor explained. “You’re under a lot of stress and sometimes stress can trigger them.”

 

“Is that bad?” Velma questioned.

 

Dr. Curtis gave the girl a concerned look. She had no idea what she was in for. 

 

“Braxton hicks contractions are a normal part of pregnancy,” the doctor explained. “I think your stressful situation is making things worse. Are they starting to feel better?”

 

“Yes,” she explained.

 

Relief washed over her as she realized her cramps were stopping. Her baby was fine.

 

“I want you to stay the night,” the doctor said. “I’m going to keep giving your fluids for a bit. I’d like to schedule an ultrasound in the morning before you leave. Is the father supportive?”

 

“Yes,” she said suddenly having panic hit her. “Shaggy! My Dad will know about this...he…”

 

“Calm down,” the doctor said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “Your mother is talking to your Dad right now. He’s on his way and it sounds like he has your boyfriend with him.”

 

Velma let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad. If her parents were going to support her and didn’t kill Shaggy maybe everything was going to be alright.

 

“Everything should be better now that your parents know about this,” she said. “You can start getting things ready for your child. I’m going to write up a list of parenting class I think you and your boyfriend should take.”

 

Parenting classes? Oh. Velma hadn’t even thought about that. It sounded like a good idea.

 

The doctor glanced at the door at the sound of someone banging on it. She opened the door and peeked her head out. She spoke to the person for a few minutes before slipping back into the room.

 

“Your boyfriend is here,” the doctor said. “Would you like to see him?”

 

“Of course,” she said sitting up.

 

She couldn’t wait to see Shaggy.

 

“I’m going to step out and speak to your parents,” the doctor said.

 

She stepped out of the room and Shaggy replaced her. He was looking at her with a worried look. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “I was so worried.”

 

Shaggy would never forgive himself if something happened to Velma or the baby. He was the older one. He was supposed to be the responsible one. 

 

“I’m fine,” she said. “I just had some false contractions. I was really scared and told my mom. I thought something was wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t have a chance to text you. Did my Dad come by your place?”

 

“You bet he did,” Shaggy said. “He chased up a tree trying to kill me.”

 

“Up a tree?” Velma said starting to laugh.

 

“It wasn’t funny!” Shaggy said. “Scooby attacked him and tore his pants up.”

 

Velma couldn’t control her laughter. All she could do was picture her boyfriend hanging from a tree branch while her father tried to shake Scooby from his leg.

 

“Stop laughing,” he said starting to laugh himself. “I was terrified.”

 

“Oh I needed a good laugh,” she said getting a hold of herself. “I’m sorry Baby. I don’t mean to laugh.”

 

“He came around though,” Shaggy explained. “And let me out the tree.”

 

“That’s good,” she said. “At least he let you out of the tree.”

 

Shaggy smiled as watched the joy in his girlfriend’s face. She’d been so moody and depressed lately. It was really nice to see her happy. 

 

“At least the truth is out,” she said. “Things are going to be better now.”

 

“I sure hope so,” Shaggy said.

 

Velma slid closer to Shaggy and let him wrap an around her. They were going to have their child and everything was going to be perfect.

-

 

Mrs. Dinkley frowned at her husband. He’d been scowling since he got the hospital with Shaggy and Mrs. Rogers. Mrs. Dinkley thought it was just nerves until she caught him trying to slip out one of the side doors. He was trying to run off! She pulled him down a quiet hallway to talk to him while they waited for the doctor.

 

“I can’t believe this,” her husband said. “How did we let this happen?”

 

“I’m annoyed too Tom,” she said. “But you need to be there to support your daughter.”

 

“Support her?” he asked shocked by his wife’s words. “Support her making a mistake that is going to ruin her life?”

 

“No,” she said shaking her head. “She made a mistake. She got pregnant. We need to be there to make sure she and our grandchild are healthy. Velma is still going to finish school. She’s going to have a future.”

 

“What happens the next time Jane?” he asked. “If she thinks she can get away with this she’ll have another one.”

 

“Get away with it?” she said surprised by his words. “She got pregnant. She didn’t rob a bank.”

 

“Her and Norville dug this hole together,” he said. “Let them fix it.”

 

“I can’t believe you right now,” she said shaking her head. “Tomorrow Velma is coming home and we’re going to start getting ready for this baby. If you don’t want to be part of that that’s fine but it is going to happen.”

 

Tom watched as his wife turned on her heels and walk away from him.  He knew he overreacting. His daughter had messed part. He and his wife were partly to blame for what had happened.

 

The knew Velma was seeing an older boy. They didn’t even talk to her about sex. They have put her on birth control as soon as she started dating.

 

Yet, he couldn’t stomach the thought of watching his daughter have a baby. She would be sixteen when it was born. He needed his space. He couldn’t handle talking to Velma. If he did he might lose his temper. He didn’t want to end up yelling at her. She didn’t need that.

 

Tom sighed and headed away from everyone else. He needed some time to think.

  
  
  
  
  


“


	7. Chapter 7

According to her ultrasound, Velma’s baby was healthy and looked to be around ten weeks along. The doctor was a bit concerned that the little one might be a little small due to Velma’s age. She would have another ultrasound in two weeks to see how the baby was progressing.

 

Shaggy couldn’t believe it when he saw his child on the small screen. The technician had printed off an extra set of pictures for him. He couldn’t believe it. He was holding a picture of his unborn child. It just didn't seem real. 

 

Mrs. Dinkley and Mrs. Rogers had decided to stay out of the room. They were excited about seeing their grandchild but it felt wrong to be there for the first one. It was supposed to be Shaggy and Velma's special moment as a couple.

 

As soon as Velma watched her baby the whole situation started to feel real. She was going to be a mother. That was **her** child.

 

“I need another two months to tell you the sex,” she said. “Hoping for anything in particular?”

 

“No,” Velma said shaking her head. “I’m excited about either one.”

 

“Your doctor has something special planned for you two,” the technician said. “You two can go into the next office.”

 

She led the two of them into a separate office. Velma sat down nervously in one of the chairs. She couldn’t take her eyes off the ultrasound picture in her hand. Shaggy sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

 

Velma wished her father was there to see all this. She knew she was angry at her and didn’t want to see her. Her mother had insisted that he just needed his space and that he would come around but Velma wasn’t sure about that.

 

“It’s going to be ok,” he said kissing the top of her head.

 

Shaggy and Velma jumped apart as the door to the office opened. They were so used to hiding their physical relationship from their parents that it was second nature. A woman was walking into the room pushing a stroller. A baby doll was strapped into a car seat that was resting in a stroller. 

 

“Hello,” she said sitting next to them. “My name is Carol Brown. I work with teen parents and new parents in general.”

 

“What is that?” Shaggy asked looking at the baby doll.

  


“This is a training doll,” Carol said in snapping the baby. “She’s as close to the real thing as sience can give us right now. We give her to new parents so they can practice.”

 

“You’re giving us a robot baby?” Velma asked.

 

“Yes,” Carol said. “I’ve spoken to both your parents and we think this is a great idea. You’re still on winter break. We think it’s the perfect time to practice.”

 

“How long do we have her?” Shaggy asked already getting nervous.

 

“I want each one of your to take her for a night,” Carol explained. “Then you are going to have her together for a night.”

 

“Jinkies,” Velma said unable to take her eyes of the realistic baby.

 

The child looked real. A bit **too** real.

 

“I just want to give you the basics and send you on your way,”  Carol said handing the doll to Shaggy. “Do you know how to hold her?”

 

“Yes,” Shaggy said carefully supporting the child’s head. “I have a little sister.”

 

“That’s good,” Carol said. “Then I want you to show Velma.”

 

Carol watched as the teenage boy slowly moved the doll to his girlfriend’s arms. Velma was shaking slightly as she slid her hand under the baby’s head. It was only when the child was fully in her arms that she let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Good,” Carol said. “You got it. That is how you need to always pick the baby up.”

 

Carol bent down and picked up a diaper bag from the stroller. She opened it and pulled out a cloth diaper and a bottle.

 

“The baby is turned off right but when I turn it on it’s going to start crying,” Carol said. “Your job is to figure out what is wrong with her. You need to change her diaper, fed her, or rock her. Sometimes she’s just going to be fussy. Don’t forget to burp your little one when she’s done eating.”

 

She replaced the items back in the bag. She removed two bracelets from the bag. She held them up so Shaggy and Velma could see.

 

“I’m going to put these on you,” she said. “Whenever the baby starts crying you need to touch these bracelets to the baby. It’ll beep so you know it worked. That tells me how long you left the baby crying.”

 

Shaggy held out his wrist so that Carol could snap his on. Velma nervously extended her hand while trying to hold the infant. Carol gave her a comforting look as the bracelet was snapped on.

 

“Now last but not least the car seat and stroller,” she said replacing the diaper bag in the under storage. “Only put the child in the car seat when you are traveling. I’ll be able to tell if the child was just left in the car seat all the time.”

 

“Is that all?” Velma asked feeling completely overwhelmed by the information she was being given. 

 

“Yes,” Carol said careful taking the doll. “I just need to turn her on and you are ready to go.”

 

Carol opened the back of the baby’s outfit and revealed the components at the back. She inserted a small key and turned it. The baby let out a little cry.

 

“Who wants her?” she asked after fixing her outfit.

 

“I guess I should take her,” Shaggy said holding out his arms.

 

Carol carefully handed him the child. Shaggy slid the child gently in his arms and looked down at her. She might just be a baby doll but soon she would be replaced with a real baby.

 

“Alright,” Carol said standing up. “Your parents are waiting outside. They’ll bring you back in three days to see how you did.”

 

She gave them a little wave before leaving the room. Shaggy stood and carefully placed the baby in the car seat. Velma watched as her boyfriend snapped the child in.

 

"What should we name her?" Shaggy questioned. 

 

"Name?" Velma asked caught off guard by the question.

 

She hadn't thought about a name at all. 

 

"Dusk?" she asked saying the first name that came to mind. 

 

Dusk was a member of her favorite band, the Hex Girls. 

 

"Dusk," he said smiling at the doll. "Dusk is a great name."

 

That caused Velma a moment of happiness. At least she could pick out a good name.

 

“Come on Velma,” he said. “I guess we have a few busy days ahead.”

 

Velma gave a forced smile and rose to her feet. The two of them headed out of the room with Shaggy pushing the stroller.

 

\--

 

Fred and Daphne couldn’t wait to see their new little “baby”. They texted them and practically begged them to meet them at the mall. Velma had no problem with that. She really didn’t want to go home and face her father. She knew it wasn’t going to be a fun time when she showed up with the baby.

 

The couple headed into the food court and spotted Fred and Velma sitting at a table. They had a pizza on the table and were already getting into it.

 

“SHe’s so cute!” Daph said kneeling down in front of the stroller. “She looks so real.”

 

“She sounds like a real baby too,” Velma said as Shaggy unsnapped the baby. “She’s been crying since we got her.”

 

“Nah it isn’t that bad hun,” he said sitting down with the baby carefully in his arms. “She’s a bit fussy.”

 

Velma reached for a slice of pizza and had it halfway to her mouth before the baby started to cry.

 

“Hold her,” he said handing the child to Velma. “I’ll get her bottle. She hasn’t eaten yet.”

 

Velma nervously held the child in her arms. She didn’t cuddle it against her chest the same way Shaggy did. It just didn't feel right. She simply pressed her bracelet to the front of the doll. The child gave a beep. Shaggy grabbed the bottle off the stroller and handed it to Velma.

 

She lifted the bottle and put it to the child’s lips. The child kept crying as Velma tried to hold the child.

 

“Move your hand forward,” Shaggy said. “I don’t think you’re holding her neck right.’

 

Velma slid her hand forward and bit. The child stopped crying and began to drink the bottle. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. All she felt was stress and panic every time the baby began to cry. 

 

“We’ll have to try one of those before we have kids,” Fred said nudging Daphne.

 

“Fred!” she said playfully hitting him.

 

“You got it,” Shaggy said before attacking the pizza.

 

The child only drank a short time before she began to cry again. She sat the bottle down on the table. Why was she crying now? Did she need to burp? Velma had no idea.

 

“Shaggy,” she said handing the child over. “Please…”

 

“I got it,” he said holding the child close to his chest.

 

The baby let out a beep as she brushed up against his bracelet. He began to pat the child on the back. After a moment the child gave a burp. He reached around her and picked up his half-eaten pizza. He had no problem holding the child and eating.

 

“I’m glad I don’t have to start work until after winter break,” he explained.

 

“I know,” Fred said. “Do you know what your hours are going to be?”

 

Velma couldn’t believe it. Why was Shaggy so good with the baby? He had a sister but it still didn’t seem fair. He was acting like he’d been a father for years. She gave a grunt and jumped up from the table. She needed to get away.

 

“Velma?” Daph asked as her friend headed towards the restroom.

 

The young girl said nothing as she kept walking.

 

“I’ll talk to her,” the older girl said jumping up and taking off after her friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Daphne opened the door to the restroom and looked around for Velma. There was no sign of the young girl. 

 

“Velma?” she called.

 

“What?” Velma’s small voice came from one of the stalls. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asked walking up the stall.

 

Daphene leaned against the metal door. 

 

“No,” she admitted. “I can’t do this.”

 

“Do what?” Daph asked unsure of what exactly she was talking about.

 

“The baby!” the girl yelled. “I can’t even take care of a doll. How am I going to take care of a baby?”

 

“Velma,” she said softly. “That’s why you have the doll, so you can practice. No one is expecting you to do this perfectly.”

 

“Shaggy is so good at this,” she said softly. “He is going to be a wonderful Dad.”

 

“You’re going to be a wonderful mom too,” the older girl said. “You just need to practice Velma. I know you're scared and I can’t image what you’re going through. Just give it a shot. It’s a doll. It’s not like you can really hurt it.”

 

“I guess…” Velma whispered.

 

After a minute Daphne heard movement in the stall. She stepped back as the stall door opened and Velma walked out. Daphne wasted no time pulling her friend in for a hug.

 

“I’m here to help you,” she said. “Don’t ever think you're alone. Shaggy is going to be there for his child. Fred and I will help as much as we can.”

 

“Thank you,” Velma said holding on tight. 

 

Daphne held her nervous friend in her arms until she calmed down. After a few minutes, Velma pulled away and gave her a smile.

 

“Come on,” she said. “We’re going to have to order another pizza. I bet Shaggy ate it all.”

 

Daphene laughed as she followed Velma out of the restroom.

 

\--

Shaggy was just as nervous at Velma but he didn’t show it. Velma was overwhelmed by their situation. She needed to know Shaggy was going to be there to help her get through it. They decided to spend the first night together with the baby. It would be the best way to get the two of them used to caring for her.

 

Velma headed home to pack an overnight bag. Shaggy offered to go along with her but Velma insisted on going by herself. The teenage boy knew she just wanted to get away from the baby a bit. 

 

He should have insisted that he tag along but he decided it wasn’t worth the fight. He put the baby in her stroller and headed home. He only had to stop once to give Dusk her bottle. He pushed the stroller on his porch and unsapped the child. 

 

Shaggy threw the diaper bag over his shoulder and opened the front door with a bit of a struggle  He tossed the diaper bag onto the table. He found Scooby drinking from his dish in the corner.

 

“Hey buddy,” Shaggy said. “How are you doing?” 

 

He wasn’t surprised to see Scooby lift his head and look away from him. His dog hadn’t spoken a word to him since he’d found out Vema was pregnant. He couldn’t blame his best friend for angry with him. He should have told him right away.

 

“I know you’re mad,” he said kneeling next to this dog. “I should have told you about the baby but I was scared. I didn’t tell anyone.”

 

“Rared?” Scooby asked looking at his friend. 

 

“Yea Scoob buddy,” he said. “I’m going to have a baby and I’m scared. I thought...I thought ignoring it would make everything better.”

 

“Rabby?” the dog asked looking at the child in his friend’s arm. 

 

“Oh,” Shaggy said looking down at the doll. “This is a training doll so I can learn to how to take care of one. It’s a great chance for you to practice too Scoob.”

 

“Re Ractice?” Scooby asked. 

 

“Yea,” Shaggy explained. “You’re my dog and best friend. It’s your job to make sure the baby is safe. 

 

“Right, on the rob,” the dog said sniffing the baby doll.

 

“I knew you’d be up for it,” Shaggy said. “Where is Mom?”

 

“Riving Room,” Scooby doo said nodding towards the living room. 

 

\--

 

Velma was dragging her feet as she headed to Shaggy’s house. Returning home to pack a bag had been the most depressing thing that had ever happened to her. Her mother had given her a hug and kiss. Her father had locked himself in his bedroom as soon as he saw her.

 

Not talking to her was one thing but ignoring her completely was another thing. Was what she did that horrible? She didn’t mean to piss him off so badly.

 

She opened the door and peeked inside the kitchen. There was no sign of Shaggy or his parents. Dusk’s stroller was on the porch so that meant Shaggy was home with her. 

 

“Shaggy?” she called shutting the door. 

 

“In the living room,” he said.

 

Velma dropped her overnight back on the kitchen table. She walked into the living room. Shaggy was laid out on the couch watching tv. Dusk was strapped in a baby bouncer Scooby doo was curled up next to the bouncer.

 

“Where are your parents?” she asked sitting down next to him. 

 

“They went out to a movie,” he explained. 

 

“My Dad still won’t talk to me,” Velma said leaning against him. “He hid the whole time I was there.”

 

“He’ll come over Velma,” he said wrapping arms around her. “He’s just annoyed. Give him some space.”

 

The two of them sat together in each others arms for a few moments. Velma was just starting to get into the movie when the baby began to cry. 

 

“I got her,” Velma said getting up from the couch.

 

Shaggy tried to not to watch over his shoulder as Velma attended to their “child.” It was a bit too easy to forget the child was a doll. Velma struggled a bit as she changed the diaper and gave her a bottle. 

 

“Good girl,” Velma said as the child stopped crying.

 

Shaggy smiled and turned his attention back to his movie. Maybe they would be alright after all.

 

\--

Velma sighed putting her pillow over her head. Dusk was crying for the second time since she’d tried to sleep. Shaggy had gotten up the first time. It was her turn. She pushed back to the blankets and climbed out of bed.

 

Shaggy’s mother had given them a bassinet to place their robot baby in. Velma assumed it was Maggie's old bassinet. She walked over to the bed and bend down to pick up the small child. She touched her bracelet to the child and went out changing the baby.

 

Dusk kept crying despite the change. Velma picked up the bottle from the bedside table and put it in the baby's mouth. She stopped crying and began to drink the bottle. The young girl let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the bed. 

 

Her boyfriend gave a grunt and rolled over but didn’t wake up. 

 

She sighed as the doll drank her bottle. This was going to be so much harder with a real baby. She would have to walk all the way downstairs and  _ make  _ the bottle. She would have to bathe her child and wash her clothes. It was going to be a lot of work.

 

Velma was only yanked out of her thoughts when the baby began to cry again. She dropped the bottle onto the bed and pulled the child close to her chest. She gave her a few pats on her back. The baby gave a loud burp and stopped crying.

 

The young girl stood up and walked across to the bassinet. She put the baby back in her bed. She dropped back down on the bed. 

 

_ Uh! _

 

Velma felt something pressing into her back. She reached down and pulled out the bottle. She placed it on the bedside table. She knew she _had_ to do this. She _had_ to be a good mother. She couldn’t let Shaggy down. He was counting on her. 

 

She needed to prove to her parents that she hadn’t messed up her whole life. Maybe then her Dad would let go of his grudge and speak to her. Shaggy’s parents were counting on her as well. She was having their  _ first  _ grandchild. That was a lot of responsibility. 

 

She just hoped she didn’t let anyone of them down. 

  
  



End file.
